I've Never Seen Darry Like This
by Ilikeblueberries
Summary: Darry gets sick and Pony, Soda, and the gang try to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Darry's POV

I'm on top of a roof of a real nice house nailing in some boards when all of I sudden I feel dizzy. I set my hammer down and steady myself on top of the slightly slanted roof. I have both knees and hands leaning on the roof's steady parts. One of my coworker's looks over at me and inquires, "Hey, you feeling okay, buddy?"

"Just a little dizzy I think," I say trying to not make a big deal, but also not lying to my friend.

"Well on top of a roof ain't no place to be dizzy. Why don't you spend the rest of your shift doing some of the paperwork?"

Most of the workers, including Darry, aren't exactly thrilled to do the tedious paperwork, but today it seems very appealing to Darry. "That'd be great, Dave," I say carefully heading to the ladder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two-Bit's POV

I'm walking around in an almost Soc part of town. Not to start something, but I honesty just went on a walk and ended up here. I smile breathing in the fall air. Observing the nice houses around me, I see one whose roof is being worked on and think of Darry. Just as I think of him, I see him standing next to the driver's side door of his truck, resting his head on the truck.

"Hi there, Darry! Fancy meeting you here!" I call towards him and shifting my steps to approach him.

He turns towards me and looks like his normal Superman self until I see his expression. He seems flustered, which is not a typical Darry emotion. Softening my voice I ask, "Everything alright?"

Darry looks at the ground before regaining his composure and responding, "I think I'm fine. I just feel a little tired and dizzy and was thinking I might not oughta be driving."

I smile like this is normal of Darry and skip up to his driver's seat. "Well, I guess I'll just have to drive then. I didn't feel like walking back to our neighborhood anyway. Get on in," I say to Darry.

"Thanks, Two-Bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first, I was taken aback at Darry indirectly asking me to drive. After thinking about it though, I suppose it makes sense. If he had gotten into a crash he would've felt terrible if he hurt someone. Secondly, if he hurt himself or got pulled over for bad driving he could always lose custody of Soda and Pony. So maybe he was just feeling a little off and was being sensible.

Pulling into the Curtis's drive I look over at Darry and see that he looks worse. I reach over to feel his forehead and notice it's unusually warm before Darry yanks his head away. He looks at me and I notice he seems younger with his eyes being big and seeming surprised at me feeling his forehead. His youthful look quickly disappears and he shoots me a rare smile reassuring, "Don't worry about me. Thanks for the ride."

He hops out of his truck and so do I and we both head into the Curtis' family house. Before opening the door, Darry turns his head and coughs into his elbow, but returns looking fine. Inside, Soda and Steve are sitting on the floor playing cards while Pony sits on the couch immersed in a book. Pony looks up slightly greeting, "Hey, Two-Bit, hey, Darry."

"Hey," responds Darry in a voice that was a little weak, but no one seems to notice except for me.

"Two-Bit, Darry!" shouts Soda in his usual warm and excited voice before continuing, "Should I deal you guys in?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna head soon. Well, after I have some cake of course," I say heading to the fridge. I wasn't going to stay, but I decided I should find a way to tell Ponyboy or Sodapop that Darry wasn't looking too hot. I knew Darry would try to be his Superman self as long as possible and might not treat himself the way he should.

"What about you, Dar?" asks Soda with his eyes shining.

"Nah, not today," says Darry sitting at the opposite side of the couch of Pony and opening the newspaper.

I look at him and see he's not really reading the newspaper, just looking at it blankly. The cake distracts me temporarily from my mission to tell of Darry not feeling well. I finish the chocolate cake only leaving a little on my shirt and rinse my plate in the sink. "Hey, Pony, walk me out will 'ya?"

Pony looks up from his book to me and responds casually, "Yeah sure."

When the door closes behind us I say to him quietly as if Darry could hear me from inside, "Listen, I'm not sure, but Darry might be sick."

"Really? I don't know if I can remember Darry ever being sick."

"Yeah, I was walking past a house he was working on and he asked me to drive him home because he was dizzy and I figured that was reasonable, but then we got here and he looked real tired and cold. I felt his forehead before he jerked away and it seemed kinda warm. He also coughed. I don't know if it's real bad, but I figured I should tell 'ya in case Darry tries to hide it. Tell Soda for me, kay."

"Yeah, sure thing, Two-Bit. See 'ya later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ponyboy's POV

I figure Darry's fine. He always seems to be. Walking in and sitting back down I lift my book back up, but take a moment to study Darry. I notice he's sweating a bit, though it's not hot. I guess he has bags under his eyes, too. Turning back to my book, I wait for Steve to leave before telling Soda about Darry.

Almost on cue Steve puts his cards down announcing, "I'm gonna get going. See y'all later."

"Bye, Steve," we all say together though Soda was definitely the loudest.

Soda cleans the cards up and heads to the kitchen to make dinner. I try to follow him without gaining attention from Darry. I stand next to Soda and grab various ingredients out of the cupboards and tell Soda, "So, when I walked Two-Bit out he told me Darry might not be feeling too hot."

Soda stopped dropping droplets of blue food-coloring into rice and looks at me seriously and then glances at Darry. "I guess we'll see. I don't wanna jump on him too quick about it. You know how tough he tries to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darry's POV

I stare at the newspaper and am only thinking about the thumping in my head. And the soreness of my body. And how bright the lights are. And how much my stomach hurts. And how cold I am. And- "Darry, dinner time, honey," calles Soda lightly.

I walk in a bit put off by my lack of appetite, but try to ignore it so they don't think anything is up. I crack a smile seeing blue rice spotted with black beans and a glass of chocolate milk. Usually I would eat up after smiling at Soda's meals, but then my stomach pains kicked in again.

"Um, Darry, you okay?" asks a small voice.

I look to Ponyboy and notice I'm the only one standing. I almost make an excuse, but don't. I don't want to lie about being okay in case I'm not. I just sit down and thank Soda for cooking. Soda and Pony are finishing their plates where I manage a few bites when I see them looking at me, but besides that just pick at my food and move it around.

"You done, Darry?" Pony asks standing and collecting plates.

"Yeah, I'm not too hungry tonight," I respond trying to sound casual and am grateful Pony didn't question me further. He just grabs my plate and walks to the sink. I stand and feel dizzy so I balance myself on the chair.

Soda notices me struggling and is walking over when I suddenly feel my dinner coming up. I run to the bathroom and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soda's POV

I really didn't like seeing Darry sick. He tries so hard to always be strong for us and I think he doesn't understand that he's still strong even if he's sick. I lean my head against the bathroom door and wait for him to finish. A moment later, I open up the door and see him sitting on the bathtub wall with his head in his hands. He looks up when he sees me come in and weakly tries to talk saying, "Don't worry, Soda. I just gotta little sick."

I help him up and lead him into the living room and sit him down on the couch. His skin is warm and clammy, yet he shivers. Pony sits on the arm of the couch and rubs Darry's back gently. Darry sits there looking sick and I know he feels awkward. He likes taking care of us, not us taking care of him. I grab the thermometer and have Darry take his temperature. Taking it out of his mouth it reads 101.3. Tenderly I say to Darry, "Looks like someone's running a fever there, honey. Come on, why don't you hop in bed?"

I try to help him up, but Darry stands on his own pretending he's more okay than he is and walks into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Should we call a doctor?" Pony asks thoughtfully.

A moment of silence passes before I agree saying, "Yeah, I'll call him real quick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shuffle back into the living room and share with Pony the doctor's news. "Well, Doc says Darry needs to stay hydrated and that he most likely isn't contagious. If he seem better by tomorrow night, Doc says he'll come over and take a look."

"I hope he gets better," whispers Pony.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you guys know, I don't really know much about how high a fever is before you go to a hospital or how the doctor would know Darry isn't contagious, so don't remember as anything helpful. I doubt you would, but better safe than sorry.

Ponyboy's POV

I'm almost asleep when I hear the bedroom door creak open and Soda walks in. "How's Darry?" I ask.

"Oh, you know," says Sodapop in his caring and soothing voice, "he's acting like he's fine, but you can tell it hurts. I got him to drink some water before I left, though."

I nod and try to fall asleep. After dinner, I had almost forgotten that Darry was even sick. He just shuts himself in his room and stays real quiet. Well, every once and awhile we'll hear a loud cough or he'll stumble into the bathroom, but that's it. If we check on him, he'll sit up real fast, clear his throat, and try to look and sound as healthy as possible. That's just what he does, I guess.

Sodapop's POV

I hear someone yelling in the night and I immediately look to Pony laying next to me. Seeing he's sleeping soundly I'm at a loss for who it is. I can't recall ever hearing the voice yelling, but it sounds so close. Some wheels in my brain start turning and I realize it's Darry. I jump out of bed and run down the hall and figure out why I didn't think it was Darry- because I've never heard him scream.

I burst into his room and see him sitting up and breathing hard. Turning on the lights, I can see tears falling down Darry's face and it stops me for a second. Darry crying is new territory. Running up to him, he pulls me into an unexpected hug saying, "Soda, Soda, you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, Darry, what's wrong?"

Ignoring my question he lets go of me and harshly asks, "Where's Ponyboy? Is he okay?"

Ponyboy appears in the doorway and walks up to Darry who pulls him into a hug as well. He holds Pony's head in his shoulder while turning his head to me asking, "Where's Mom and D-" Darry stops himself remembering and waking himself up. He just squeezes Pony tighter and cries harder making is whole body shake.

He finally lets go of Pony and wipes his eyes and says weakly, "I'm sorry."

I sit down on his bed looking straight at him and reply, "There's nothing to be sorry about. What happened Darry?"

He wipes his eyes and sniffs mumbling, "I-I."

"Had a bad dream," Pony finishes.

Darry nods.

I reach over to feel the back of Darry's neck, but he pulls away insisting, "Don't worry about me, Soda. It was just a dream."

Any reassurance his statement could have provided was taken away because of the look in his eyes. They were wide, tired, and flustered. I feel his neck despite his protests and does feel pretty warm. "Hey, Pony," I manage softly, "why don't you hop in bed with Darry and I'll be right back."

"Yeah, okay," agrees Ponyboy.

I walk out of Darry's room to get another glass of water and the thermometer and see Pony crawl in bed next to Darry.

Darry's POV

I have a whole new respect for Pony. With his nightmares I always thought he just needed to toughen up a little bit, but I had no idea. I lay back down and am thankful that Pony and Soda are going to sleep with me. Getting over my frantic state, I realize how lousy I feel. I can almost hear the thumping in my head and I wonder why Soda and Pony had turned the thermostat down so low. When Soda walks in I ask, "Hey, can you turn the thermostat up- it's almost freezing in here."

Soda's face seems to fall a little bit and he sets a glass of water down and sits next to me on the bed. "Buddy, the thermostat's on 72 degrees and you usually think that's too hot," Soda explains gently.

I sit up and think about how bad of a job I'm doing trying to look fine. First, I wake up screaming and crying and then I think it's way colder than it is. Soda must sense my feelings because, as he sticks a thermometer in my mouth, he wraps his arm around me gently saying, "It's okay, Dar, we know you ain't feeling too hot. You just gotta let us take care of you."

When I say nothing, Soda takes the thermometer out of my mouth and reads aloud, "102.1- you're fever went up. Here have some water and then get some sleep."

Feeling like a small child, I pick up the glass shakily with both hands and bring it slowly to my lips. When I'm done drinking, Soda takes the glass away and sets it down. Silently, Pony and I scoot over so Soda can get in and I close my eyes.

Sodapop's POV

I tried to take care of Darry the right way, but on the inside I was a little shaken up. I said a prayer thanking God for my brothers and asking for Darry to get better and I go to lay down. As I'm crawling into bed I smell something and see Darry's trash-can filled with the little that he ate. I had been thinking that maybe Darry wasn't getting sick as often, but it looks like he was just getting sick in here.

I wrap my arm around Darry and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyboy's POV

My eyes flutter open. At first I can't remember where I am, but then I hear breathing next to me. Turning on my side I see Darry sleeping fitfully and Soda snoring. I notice the sunlight and force myself out of bed to get ready for school. As I fall out of bed I notice the sound of teeth chattering. I examine Darry more closely and see he's shivering, grimacing, and sweating buckets. _Poor guy_ , I think to myself.

After I take a shower and put on clothes for school, I walk into the kitchen and see Soda practically sleep walk into the bathroom. "Mornin', Soda," I say quietly so I don't disturb Darry.

Sodapop smiles at me responding, "Morning, hey do you think I should take the day off to take care of Darry?"

"Wow, I don't know. Darry wouldn't want you to, but he probably could use you around."

"Go to work, I'll be okay," comes Darry's voice from inside his room.

"Dar, you're sick. You'd stay home if I was in your place," Soda came back with.

I think for a moment and add, "You could work a half day, Soda." I was going to offer to skip school, but I knew they wouldn't let me.

Soda thinks for a moment and calls, "Yeah, Darry, come on- it's a happy medium."

"Okay," Darry manages weakly.

"Go back to sleep now, Dar."

We hear a snore erupt from his room. "Well, that sure was fast," I comment.

Since Soda and I got up earlier than we usually do, I decide to make pancakes. Getting so caught up in my cooking I don't even hear Steve and Two-Bit enter.

"Morning, Curtis's! Something smells great! And-"

"Be quiet, Two-Bit, Darry's sick!" I harshly whisper.

That stops them both. "I didn't know Darry got sick," Steve wonders aloud.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd actually get sick. Sorry, I yelled coming in," Two-Bit apologizes.

"It's fine. Sit down, you two, pancakes are ready." I serve them two pancakes each and sit down to eat myself.

Soda comes out of the bathroom in his work clothes with his hair wet and combed back. "Hi, Soda!" Two-Bit whispers.

"Two-Bit, how can you whisper so loud it sounds like you're yelling?" Sodapop playfully kids as he sits down next to Two-Bit and grabs pancakes for himself.

We all turn our heads when we see Darry rush out of his room and into the bathroom holding his mouth and then slamming the door behind him.

Steve's POV

 _This is so weird_ , I think. Darry kind of seems like an older brother to me, considering me and Soda have hung out almost all the time since as long as I can remember. Something else that throws me off is what he was wearing. I don't know if I've ever seen him in anything besides jeans and the kinds of plain t-shirts that he wears to work. Now, I see him in sweats, no shoes just socks, and a highschool football t-shirt that had all the players' names on the back. He seemed so much younger.

Soda stands up and cracks open the door to the bathroom. "Don't look at me," I hear Darry plead in a higher voice than usual.

"Oh please, Darry, you've seen me puke plenty of times," Soda retaliates walking into the bathroom.

"Thanks for the pancakes," I grunt at Pony.

Ponyboy looks slightly surprised at me thanking him, but goes back to normal responding, "No problem."

I've been trying to get better at being nicer to Pony, lately. It's getting easier, too. He's been maturing. The bathroom door opens and Darry walks out with Soda behind him. Darry's shaking, but looks over to us and greets, "Mornin', guys."

I smile and Two-Bit waves grinning. They both walk back into Darry's room.

"Ready to go to school, Pony?" Two-Bit asks.

"Yeah, just about," Ponyboy says standing up and washing dishes.

Soda's voice travels from Darry's room asking, "Hey, will one of you bring a pancake and some water back here for Darry?"

Pony goes to dries his hands so he can bring him a pancake, but I try to keep my nice streak going and offer, "I'll take it."

"Alright," says Pony going back to doing the dishes.

I pick up a plate with a pancake and fill up a glass of water. Walking into Darry's room I see Soda taking his temperature. "Darry, your temperature went up. You're at 102.5 now. I can't leave you alone," Soda explains.

"Don't worry so much, Soda. You'll be back in the afternoon" Darry says.

I walk in further and am still feeling real nice so I say, "Why don't I take the morning off and then you take the afternoon off, Soda?"

"That'd be great. Let's do that," Soda finalizes and either Soda's reassuring voice convinces Darry or he secretly was hoping someone would stay home because he shrugs in agreement and lays back down pulling the covers up. I give the pancake to Soda who sets it aside and wipes Darry's forehead with a wet washcloth and Darry just looks so frail. I walk away thinking of all the times Superman took care of me growing up- from getting sick while I'm at their house to when I was real little and scraped my knees on the concrete- and hope I can take care of Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm very open to criticism because I could use some for sure. Happy New Year! and Merry late Christmas!**

Steve's POV

I start to doubt my abilities to take of Darry. Pushing away the doubt, I think about how I need to do this. The only ones who have ever really taken care of me are God and the Curtis family- or maybe it's God through the Curtis's. Either way I'd like to give back to them. My mind reminds me of another reason I should do this- to convince myself that I'm not as cold as people think I am. Lately I've been feeling like I might be turning into the cold person people see me as. I don't want to be like that. There's way too much of that in the world as it is.

Everyone starts to file out of the house realizing it's way later than they thought it was. As Soda is going he quickly starts to try to explain everything to me and tells me how Darry doesn't let on how bad he feels sometimes, but I cut him off reassuring, "Soda, I'll be fine."

Soda slows down and catches his breath and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Thanks, Steve, you're a pal," he shoots me his smile that can make any person feel happier.

"But you'll call me if you need to right?" Soda asks one more time while he heads out the door.

"Of course, now go'on, you might be late!" I try to smile like he does, but I don't know if I did it right. Soda laughs and runs out.

I peek my head into Darry's room to tell him I'll be in the living room, but I see him sleeping and quietly close the door. In the living room I sit cross-legged on the floor and switch the TV on. It blasts sound at full volume and I scramble trying to turn it down. "Two-Bit," I mumble.

After watching the TV with the volume down so low I can barely hear it, Darry walks in with a blanket wrapped around himself. Once again I'm surprise by how much younger he seems. Not only is he still in sweatpants, socks, and an old high school t-shirt, but with him wrapped in a blanket, not taking steps but instead just sliding inch by inch on his socks, and his tired face I feel like he's the kid I first met him as. He's not his normal I've Been Working 12 Hours Six Days A Week tired, but more of an I Feel Lousy And I Don't Know What To Do tired.

"Hey, Dar," I greet lightly, "feelin' any better?"

"Oh, you know," Darry answers laying down on the couch.

I look at him and understand that response means he doesn't. "Worse?" I ask.

He just squeezes his eyes shut. If this had been anyone else in the gang I would've pried them harder, but I knew Darry was making a big step just coming out of his room where people might be able to see him not feeling well. I drop the subject. "How does soup sound for lunch, Darry?"

"You don't have to make soup, it's fine, you're doing enough already," Darry responds with his eyes still closed.

I decide for him and announce, "We're having soup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darry's POV

I drift in and out of sleep on the couch. I don't much feel better, but I didn't want to leave Steve by himself after he had offered to stay. I probably am not the best company right now, but I think he knows I didn't want to come out at all in the first place. I'm not contagious so I don't have too much of an excuse besides I don't feel like it. Which is probably a fine excuse as it is considering I am sick, but I don't know. I'm not really thinking straight. I don't like this. I like knowing exactly what's going on.

Deciding I need a break from thinking I just lay on the couch with my knees bent so I fit on with a kind of funny show on TV playing quietly. After awhile I smell the soothing aroma of chicken noodle soup fill the whole house. My eyes close again and I didn't realize I had fallen back asleep until I hear Steve's voice. At first it's muffled, but then my I peel my eyes open and blink because of the brightness, but finally start to hear him say, "I got some soup, Darry, and a glass of water too. You awake?"

"What? Yeah, I'm up, yeah," I say sitting up too fast. My head sways and I grab the arm of the couch trying to balance myself.

"Darry," Steve says hesitantly setting the soup and water on the beaten down coffee table, "Darry, just take it easy." He grabs my shoulder and feels the back of my neck. My eyes open wide. It's been so long since anyone's felt for my temperature and it still surprises me.

"Hey, buddy, you eat up, I'm gonna take your temperature again," Steve explains going to get the thermometer.

He goes out of the room and I pick up the bowl of soup. Steve comes back in. "Thanks for the soup, Steve."

"No problem, man. Here take your temperature," he says handing me the thermometer.

A little while later he takes the thermometer out of my mouth and looks at it. "Hey, it's 101.9. That's lower than it was, wasn't?"

"Sure is," I say taking another bite of soup.

We watch TV for awhile and when I go to put my bowl in the sink Steve looks at me and stands up taking the bowl saying, "No sir, you're not doing no chores today."

"Steve," I try to say.

"Lay back down, mister," he orders washing my bowl along with all the other dishes.

I'm pretty tired so I stop fighting my stubborn self and lay back down.

Not too long later I barely hear Steve ask, "You awake, Dar?"

I kind of mumble in response, though I'm not really completely awake and my eyes are still closed.

"You don't gotta wake up for this, Darry, don't try to. It's easier if you're not asleep. I just felt like I should thank you. You know, for taking care of me all these years- you, and Soda, and your folks, and even Pony. It's been pretty hard," Steve's voice shakes a little before he continues, "My dad used to be so nice, but ever since he started going down hill- you know. I get mad at him, but I remember how he used to be and I always go back, then leave, go back, and leave, and over and over and over. He needs someone to make sure there's food in the fridge and that the bills get paid and to see someone still loves him. It's just so hard sometimes." Steve, thinking I'm asleep, leans deeper into the chair I usually sit in and crosses his arms staring far away.

Still barely awake I softly whisper, "I'm sorry."

Steve looks at me and smiles just a little and lightly whispers back, "Thanks, man. Go back to sleep. Soda's gonna be here soon."

By the time he's done talking, I've already drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda's POV

I've been wondering about Darry and Steve ever since ever since my shift started. Now I'm finally home so I jog up to our run-down house that was so full of love despite how it looks. I open the door slowly and peek in. I smell chicken noodle soup and smile.

"That you, Soda?"

I step in completely and see Steve getting out of Darry's chair. Darry, however, is sprawled out on the couch with his arms and legs dangling out.

"Sure is. Did you make that soup there?" I ask pointing to the kitchen.

"Naw, the soup fairy did."

"That makes more sense than you being able to cook," I retaliate smiling and go over to him continuing, "Hey, thanks man, really. How's he doin', anyhow?'

Steve seems lighter, I notice, he's not being his usual hard self. It reminds me of when we were younger, before he got so mad at the world. "He just kinda slept a lot. He didn't get sick too much. His fever went down the last time I checked. Oh, the soup fairy saved enough soup for you if you want," Steve informs me.

"I like the sound of that," I say smiling, as usual, and go over to pour myself a bowl.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get, Soda. I'll see you tonight."

I watch him as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. "See 'ya, Steve," I say.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Darry' POV

I wake up on the couch slowly and peacefully embracing the light coming in through the window. Slowly I take a deep breath in and stretch out my limbs. After a few moments I blink and realize it's Soda sitting in the recliner.

"Hey, Soda," I greet in a voice that sounded different than usual. It was smooth and content.

"Hi there, Dar, are you feeling any better?'

I sit up realizing I feel so much better and say, "Yeah, yeah, I feel great."

"Alright, well you stay there. We'll see what the thermometer says," Soda explains in his usual relaxed and happy voice.

Before I really comprehend everything there's a thermometer under my tongue. I take it out a moment later and announce, "99.5- I'm practically better."

Soda looks at me questioningly, but still grinning. "Well, we'll still keep on eye on it. I'll go ahead and call the doctor saying it looks like you're getting better."

I stand up now and look at our little clock on the wall. When I was little I would stare at that clock. There were little drawings of fairy tales decorating the face. It was weird seeing something that looked so innocent in this neighborhood. It was real nice. After getting over the pictures, I realize what time it is- 3:15. I decide to take a shower before the rest of the boys come over. Standing up, Soda looks at me from the ground where he's sitting, but doesn't say anything.

X X X

Pony's POV

I've been itching to get home since I left. Track was hard today and I can already feel my muscles starting to become sore. I don't mind too much, though. It kind of makes me feel like I've done something worthwhile. I wonder if that's how Darry feels when he comes home sore everyday. He didn't have to take today off because it was raining anyway. It's kind of a cold rain too, I notice since I'm walking home in track shorts and a t-shirt.

Shivering just a little, I try to open the door as quietly as possible. Coming in, I see Soda cooking something in the kitchen. "Hey, Soda," I whisper loudly, "How's Darry?"

On cue, Darry walks in and I see he's in his torn jeans and black t-shirt with wet hair combed to the side. "Ponyboy Curtis, what are you doing walking home in the rain without a jacket or nothing. It must be forty degrees! Go wash up before dinner."

I smile and respond, "Looks like someone's feeling better."

At this, Darry smiles as well and says, "Thanks, champ."

I go to take a shower and can't help but smiling even bigger because he called me champ.

X X X

Two-Bit's POV

Steve and I get to the Curtis's house at the same time and he tells me Darry's doing a lot better. Because of this, I decide it's okay to go ahead and be loud- which is a relief since I don't how much more of that whispering I could take.

I'm almost running when I get to the door and open it greeting loudly, "Hellooooooo, Curtis family!"

"Hellooooooo, Two-Bit!" Ponyboy says from the couch throwing a football at me that I catch and throw back.

Steve follows me in and says, "Hey, y'all."

"Come on, Steve, that was lame," I criticize.

Steve smiles, which throws me off by itself, but discreetly grabs a pillow from the couch and hits me in the stomach with it.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?"

Before I know it, Steve, Soda, Pony, Darry, and I are all whacking each other with pillows. I pin Darry to the ground and say, "Well, you must be feeling better, aren't 'ya?"

"You know I am!" Darry says right back and flips me over pinning me down. For probably another fifteen minutes we all just had a bunch of fun. There was laughter, too. _Laughter_. It was such a wonderful and contagious thing. Darry was laughing even and I wasn't sure if I could remember the last time he laughed. Of course, he didn't laugh as hard as Soda, though, who was laughing and laughing with a smile that could light up a room.

It was just a real beautiful moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Darry's POV

Something is wrong. That's one of the first things I realize when I wake up. I feel bad. Closing my eyes again I hope it'll go away, but it doesn't- and just when I thought I was better, too. Looking out my bedroom window I see it's still dark and glancing at my clock it reads 6:30. You'd think I'd go back to sleep feeling like this, but I didn't.

Maybe I just need to wake up a little and then my stomach won't hurt, and my throat won't be sore, and I won't feel so tense. After taking a shower and changing into clothes I see it started to pour outside. It was strange having this much rain, but I appreciated it because I wouldn't have to consider calling in sick since we can't go to work when it's raining.

Walking into the kitchen I smell pancakes. I see Steve cooking over the stove. "What are you doing up so early?" I inquire trying to sound like I was as healthy as I was last night.

"Couldn't sleep," Steve responds simply, "You want some pancakes?"

My stomach doesn't feel like it could keep anything down and I try to casually respond, "Nah, I'm not hungry, yet, but thanks."

"Suit yourself," says Steve as he piles three on to his plate.

I'm relieved to see the newspaper on our porch so I can distract myself with that instead of watching Steve eat. I really hope I'm not sick again. I really don't like being sick in front of people. After sitting on the couch and kind of reading kind of staring at the paper for about an hour, Soda and Pony wake up and serve themselves some pancakes. Not too long after them, Two-Bit comes on in too.

I don't think I could stand being in the same vicinity as people eating so I put on a jacket and sit on our porch that covers me from the rain and continue to nonchalantly read the paper. Luckily no one questions me being outside so I can deal with my sickness by myself. What feels like ten minutes later, the boys all come out with the football in Pony's hands. The rain had stopped, but it was supposed to rain later so I knew no one had to work the afternoon shift. "Hey, Darry," Soda says, "Wanna go down to the park with us and play?"

Determined that I am better and just have some symptoms tagging along, if that's a thing, I agree and walk to the park.

X X X

Soda's POV

I'm so happy Darry's better. Yes, he seemed a little seemed a little weird this morning, but it could be nothing. I'll try to remember to take his temperature when we get back.

Arriving at the park we split into two teams consisting of Darry, Pony, and Two-Bit versus me and Steve. They're uneven, but we manage alright. The rain had started to sprinkle a little, but the game was tied so it was decided that next touchdown wins. We were all playing lousy, but me and Two-Bit were both laughing so hard at everything that everyone thought it was fun. Pony, Steve, and I were all covered in mud from slipping and sliding. I figured Darry would be able to stay dry, so that's not surprising, but Two-Bit would usually be head-to-toe.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Two-Bit runs in for the touchdown pass thrown by Darry, catches it, and can't stop running so he trips and slides in the mud at least ten feet. He finally comes to a halt, sits up, and yells, "Come on in, the mud is fine!"

Steve, Pony, and I start whooping and hollering and dive in to wrestle and drag each other through the mud. Darry stands and watches us with a small smile on his face. "You not coming in?" I ask loudly.

"'Course I ain't! I stayed clean this long right?" Darry responds smiling bigger. That right there catches me off guard. Darry smiling bigger at a question like that either means he actually doesn't want to do what we're doing or he's hiding something. Not wanting to interrogate him I tackle Steve one more time before announcing, "Alright, you guys, let's go on back."

By the time we're heading home, it starts to rain a lot harder. I suddenly feel bad when I see Darry shivering. We shouldn't have come when Darry was just getting better and we knew it was going to rain. Regretting our football game, I barely hear Two-Bit say, "I'm going to go on to my own house to clean up. I'll be back for dinner, though, don't you worry," He winks and we all say bye when he walks on towards his house.

Steve kind of sheepishly asks, "Y'all mind if I stay and clean up at your place?"

""Course you can stay," Pony says first before me or Darry can respond.

We soon arrive at our house and I give instructions saying, "Hey, let's hose off before we go in how 'bout?"

"Yeah, okay," Pony agrees with mud splattered on his face and him and Steve turn toward the hose on the side of the house.

"I'll bring you guys out some towels," Darry offers and I realize he's shaking a little and his cheeks are flushed.

"Are you feeling okay, Darry?"

Darry looks at me with pleading eyes that give away how he feels, but he mumbles some kind of excuse and grabs us three towels.

X X X

Darry's POV

For the most part of the day, I feel like I hid how I was feeling pretty well. During the football game, I was real congested, and my stomach hurt the whole time, and I couldn't wait to get home and go to bed. Now, however I don't think I can hide it with a smile and joke too much longer. I was practically falling asleep as we were walking home and I think I might be sick again. Soda started to question me and I probably gave it all away.

They were rinsing off outside and right when I went inside I head for my room. Halfway there I stop. If I go to bed now they'll know I'm sick. And who knows, maybe I'm not sick, maybe I'm over exaggerating. Instead, I sit down on the couch and try to stop shivering before they get in, but I can't. I'm so cold. I'm so cold. I'm so cold.

My headache intensifies and I rise from the couch for a glass of water desperately trying to make myself feel better. Taking sips slowly, the trio walks in soaking wet. Trying to seem like I'm okay I say, "You guys go change clothes. Steve, you can wear something of Soda's if Soda doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Soda respond with, "You guys go ahead."

Steve and Pony walk off with both of them staring at us questioningly. "Darry, I think we need to take your temperature again," Soda says in a voice that was so serious for him.

"Soda, it's okay," I try to reassure, but I know I must look sick. I'm shaking real hard, but now my face feels hot so it's probably all red. My stomach is in flip flops. I feel panicky and have so many mixed emotions that I'm not used to. I'm not sure what to do. I wish I knew what to do. I try to regain my composure and I think I do a little bit.

"Darry, you can't pull that stuff on me," Soda explains delicately and reaches for my forehead, but I jerk back once he feels it. "Darry, you're burning up, baby."

"Come on, Darry," Soda pleads, "Trying to act like a tough guy in front of us is unnecessary. We know how strong you are. You're just going to get sicker if you do this."

Kind of shaken up, I feel so much younger as I nod my head slowly with my eyes wide. "Okay, then, let's get you to bed, Superman."

We're slowly heading to my room when I get dizzy and run to the bathroom to empty my stomach of whatever was in there.

X X X

Soda's POV

I felt so bad for Darry. I know how bad he must feel knowing he was so much better just last night. Then what was I thinking getting him to go play football in the cold rain after he had been acting weird. I should've known better.

I finally convinced him to go to bed when he got sick again and ran into the bathroom and dropped to his knees. I run after him now and rub his back as he gets sick. When he's finishing up, Steve and Ponyboy appear in the doorway with dry clothes on.

"Darry," Steve whispers. Darry leans back on the ground with his back against the bathtub with eyes closed and sniffs.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you into bed," I say gently.

Darry nods as he picks himself up and I help him into his room. His eyes are barely open when he steps into his closet to change out of his wet clothes. He comes back out in sweats and his class graduation t-shirt on that I didn't know he still had and climbs into his bed shivering bad and pull the blankets up to his chin and turns on his side facing away from us. "Pony, will you go get some water for Darry? And Steve could you get a damp washcloth?"

Pony heads to the kitchen and so does Steve, but before he goes he reminds me to change into dry clothes. Looking down, I notice I'm dripping wet. I nod and head into my room to change.

Steve's POV

I'm still a little shocked seeing Darry sick- especially since we all thought he was getting better. I should've known when he didn't want any pancakes this morning. Pony's eyes are wide as I pass him. "He'll be okay, kid," I tell Pony.

Pony just sort of smiles in response and he heads into Darry's room with the glass of water. I notice he brought a second glass filled with ginger ale. I go in the kitchen and pull out a washcloth and run it under the faucet a little.

Walking back into Darry's room, Soda's not there yet since he's still changing and Ponyboy is sitting next to Darry on the bed getting him to drink a little. I walk around the other side of the bed and gently get on next to Darry, but on top of the blankets. Darry lays back down with his eyes squeezed shut and I apply the damp washcloth on to his burning, clammy forehead. Pony strokes his hand through Darry's hair and I whisper, "We're going to take care of you, Darry. Just like you took care of us."


	7. Chapter 7

Two-Bit's POV

I finally got myself dry and was going to watch some TV when I hear the phone ring. "I must be quite popular," I say to myself grinning.

"Hello, this is the Matthew's residence," I speak into the phone in a fake British accent.

I hear Soda's voice say, "Hey, Two-Bit."

"Hello, Mr. Sodapop," I respond, "What's up?"

"Darry's sick again."

My heart sinks. I can't stand seeing him sick. Not so much him being sick, though I don't like seeing no one in pain, but the way Darry looks like he feels. He looks like he thinks he disappointed everyone and tries so hard to be okay even though his eyes always give away that it hurts. "Hey, I'll be right over, okay?"

"Thanks, Two-Bit," Soda thanks and hangs up.

I grab my leather jacket and am rushing out the door when I hear my mom ask smoothly, "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Oh, well Darry was sick and then he was better and now he's sick again," I explain.

"Darry got sick?" she says perplexed.

"I know, who knew?"

"Come here," she beckons and hands me ten dollars, "Go to the store and buy some chocolate and saltine crackers for him, okay?"

I smile and kiss my mom on the cheek before heading out.

X X X

Soda's POV

I could tell Darry was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention. "Why don't we let Darry get some rest," I try to say casually, staring at Ponyboy.

Pony catches my drift and agrees, "Yeah, let's go."

A moment later, Pony, Steve, and I are all sitting around the table playing cards when I hear the door quietly open. Two-Bit walks in and I don't know about Steve and Pony, but I'm plain out surprised that Two-Bit just opened the door and managed to walk in without stomping or yelling or making some kind of racket. On top of that he whispers, _whispers_ , "Has Darry had anything to eat today?"

"Don't think so," Pony answers.

"Well," he continues swinging a plastic bag out from behind his back and sits it on the table, "here's some chocolate and crackers compliments to my mom."

"Now that I think about it we haven't had lunch either," I remember, "Let's give Darry this and then I'll make something."

X X X

Steve's POV

Soda makes a plate with crackers and a broken up chocolate bar and we walk into Darry's room. I switch on the light, but stay in the doorway with Two-Bit and Pony while Soda goes in. He sets the plate down on the bedside and gently wakes Darry up.

"Can you wake up for me Darry?" Soda soothes.

I can see Darry grimace and the light reflects off the beads of sweat on his forehead. Darry blinks a couple times before really waking up. "Soda?" Darry croaks, but coughs and continues trying to sound better, "What is it?"

"We got you a little lunch, Dar."

Darry's face falls and he says, "No, Soda, please, I'm not hungry."

Soda sits on the edge of the bed and explains, "Darry, you're sick and haven't eaten all day. You should have at least a little."

"No, but, Soda I don't think I can keep it down," Darry pleads softly. It almost breaks my heart when I hear him say that with such vulnerability that I know he doesn't like.

"Come on now, Darry, you'd be telling us to eat if we we're in your place."

That gets Darry and he reluctantly sits up. Soda sets the plate on his lap and Darry picks up a piece of chocolate to eat.

"Hey, guys," I whisper to Two-Bit and Pony, "let's go ahead and make lunch for us."

X X X

Pony's POV

We make ham and cheese sandwiches and sit down on the floor in front of the TV. Soda walks in and says, "Well, he ate a little more after you guys left- and he drank some water too. Oh, and I called the doctor and he said he'll be by tomorrow morning." Soda smiles lightly and nods.

"Your sandwich is on the table, Soda," I tell him.

His smile grows as he grabs his sandwich and comes to sit next to me. The rest of the afternoon is pretty peaceful. Steve and Soda get into a long conversation debating about the best kind of car to race in. I start my math homework that's due Monday while Two-Bit talks to me about just everything from football games to the Amazon Jungle. "Could you imagine living there. Pony? I mean there'd be these thick vines everywhere and jaguars and lions just roaming about and monkeys crawling around," Two-Bit imagines out loud.

"Sounds pretty cool," I say figuring out what the missing angle is on this isosceles triangle. Two-Bit nods enthusiastically.

I look up to see Darry stumbling out of his room and running to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. "Pony, go get his glass of water of his room," Soda tells me urgently as he goes into the bathroom after Darry.

Soda's POV

I hurry into the bathroom to see a heart-wrenching sight. Darry looks so miserable. He's sweating and shivering on his knees and getting sick. When he finishes, Pony comes in with his water. "Thanks, Pone," I say taking the water.

I grab Darry's arm and realize how warm and clammy it is and help Darry up onto his feet. "Can you swish your mouth out with this, Darry?" I ask.

Darry looks embarassed at getting sick and nods. He shakily holds the glass up to his lips and spits back into the sick. "Do you need help getting back to your room?" I offer.

Darry shakes his head no and takes a step, but then after just one step he grunts and hunches over and holds himself steady by the counter. Not a moment later, he's back in front of the toilet getting sick all over again. "Oh, Darry," Pony sighs. I rub Darry's shoulders until he's done. Darry reaches over and flushes the toilet. He slowly sits down with his back against the bathtub and his eyes closed.

"Are you ready to go back now, Darry?" I ask softly.

"Not yet," Darry answers even softer, "I need a minute."

Ponyboy looks at me surprised that Darry didn't immediately get up. I give him a reassuring glance. After two minutes pass I tell Darry, "Come on, you'll be more comfortable in your own bed."

Darry nods painfully and tries to get up himself, but he's shaking so hard I grab one arm and Pony grabs the other to keep him steady. Darry is leaning most of his weight on me and says he's dizzy. "I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you actually just lie down on the couch?"

He doesn't answer because he's almost asleep, so me and Pony lead him over to the couch. We hand him to Steve and Two-Bit who are by the couch and they lay him down. Darry starts shivering almost immediately so I run to mine and Pony's room and grab the big comforter off of it and lay it on top of him. "Do you need anything else, Darry?" I ask.

"Don't yell, Soda," Darry begs quietly with his eyes still shut.

I bend down next to him and explain, "I wasn't yelling, Darry. Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah."

I look back at Two, Pony, and Steve with big eyes. Darry just admitted something hurt the first time I asked. I don't think that's ever happened before. I turn around toward the boys and see they have the same bewildered expressions. "Could one of you get a damp washcloth?" I ask trying to sound like I know what to do.

Two-Bit ran off and came back with one. I take it and apply it lightly to his forehead. Darry's hurt expression began to relax. Once he falls asleep, I leave the washcloth balancing on the right side of his head (he was laying on his side) and I sit down at the table where the guys were. "I'm not sure what to do," I admit. I'm a little shaken up honestly now, since Darry got sick twice and just seems so out of it.

I look up from the table at Steve and he says, "I think the soup fairy's coming back."


End file.
